14 razones para decirte que te amo
by ladyunebarton
Summary: Un poco tarde pero aquí esta el fic de San Valentín, Shonen Ai, capitulo único, dejen reviews ,1x2 y a lo lejos 3x4 5xH


14 razones para decirte que te amo  
  
Era increíble como una escuela se podía pintar de color rosa en tan solo un día, era aun mas increíble como el espíritu se adueñaba de los mas duros corazones y se les podía ver regalando flores , era todo un caos apoyado por la directora Relena que había dado el día libre de clases , la euforia de los chocolates y el aroma del caramelo se apreciaba perfectamente en la brisa, acompañado de los perfumes de las flores y las rosas , todo era tan romántico  
  
Las parejas que reanudaban su amor y las que apenas comenzaban se encontraban distribuidas por los jardines, cinco chicos se encontraban sentados en una fuente de aguas cristalinas , los pequeños chorros brotaban del pico de un ave de piedra creando un sonido tranquilo y reconfortante  
  
-"Que día tan estúpido"-soltó Wufei mientras un grupo de chicas se acercaban a el para llenarlo de dulces y chocolates  
  
-"vamos amigo no seas tan cruel"-dijo Duo mientras un abrazaba el pequeño peluche  
  
-"Maxwell esto fue creado para vender"-  
  
-"tal ves , pero esto a veces ayuda a los que en otros días del año no pueden decir lo que sienten"-dijo Quatre  
  
las miradas de Heero y Trowa se vieron sorprendidas  
  
-"son puras tonterías para tarados"-dijo fastidiado el chino  
  
Quatre y Duo se vieron ofendidos y bajaron la mirada tristemente  
  
-"tarados eh?....."-dijo Trowa detrás de la espalda de Wufei-"que es esto?"- le quito de la bolsa trasera del pantalón un pequeño sobre color rosa  
  
-"DEJA AHÍ BARTON!!!!"-grito Wufei sonrojado mientras trataba de arrebatársela  
  
Trowa salto del otra lado para evitar que el chino recuperar su carta, la abrió y comenzó a leerla  
  
-"vaya...,vaya...."-dijo aun concentrado y Wufei se sonrojaba aun mas- "Querida Hilde quiero que sepas...."-comenzó a leer en voz alta-"que desde la primera ves que te vi supe que eras especial...."-  
  
-"BASTA!!!!"-grito ya desesperado  
  
-"pero admite que no es una tontería..."-  
  
-"NO ES UNA tontería..."-dijo por fin  
  
Trowa sonrió triunfal y miro al rubio , pero este no lo miraba, aun seguía con la cabeza baja , suspiro era el momento ....el hubiera deseado esperar un poco mas ...pero no podía desperdiciar el día  
  
-"Quatre...."-llamo su atención-"podemos hablar?"-  
  
-"claro"-  
  
Trowa tomo al rubio de la mano y se lo llevo por uno de los jardines y ahí entre los árboles y plantas de hermosos colores desaparecieron  
  
Wufei se sentó y pensó un momento , luego de unos segundos se paro repentinamente asustando a Duo  
  
-"hey no me espantes"-se quejo  
  
-"ah perdón , bueno ya me voy"-dijo rápido mientras se alejaba de la fuente donde estaban sentados se detuvo un momento y sonrió-" hay cosas que un hombre tiene que hacer..."-  
  
-"ahh claro como declarártele a Hilde"-dijo burlonamente Duo , Wufei se sonrojo pero no lo negó y asintió con la cabeza  
  
-"suerte"-le dijo antes de que se alejara  
  
-"a ustedes también"-dijo antes de irse a toda velocidad  
  
-"Que?"-dijo Duo con la ceja levantada  
  
-"Duo..."- dijo Heero interrumpiendo los pensamientos del trenzado  
  
-"que sucede Heero?"-  
  
-"tengo algo que darte"-dijo mientras buscaba en la mochila negra  
  
"que me dará?...."pensó Duo algo intrigado "tal ves me da un chocolatito...umm bueno no importa que sea para mi es un tesoro" sonrió a sus pensamientos  
  
-"ten..."-dijo por fin extendiendo un pequeño papel doblado  
  
"una carta?...."se pregunto a si mismo mientras lo tomaba , "nahh no puede ser ..."  
  
-"también..."-Heero saco una caja grande de chocolates y se la entrego  
  
Duo desdoblaba la carta con cuidado mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir a un ritmo acelerado y justo cuando iba a leer la primera línea Heero lo interrumpió  
  
-"esto"-le entrego un oso realmente lindo con un enorme moño rojo  
  
de nuevo su corazón se acelero al mirar una ves mas la carta  
  
-"se me olvida..."-Heero lo volvió a interrumpir entregándole una paleta en forma de corazón  
  
-"espera Heero no me dejas leer"-se quejo Duo , Heero se sonrojo y tomo asiento aun lado de el  
  
cuando por fin su concentración no fue interrumpida comenzó a leer el contenido del papel  
  
Duo:  
  
Te preguntaras por que te escribo??....  
  
bueno el motivo es que tengo algo importante que decirte pero no lo pudo decir con palabras (además de que le pedí ayuda a Trowa pero el estaba ocupado), así que decidí que la mejor forma era escribirte ....aquí esta mi lista de 14 razones  
  
1.-el aroma que inunda mis sentidos por las mañanas y me hace Solo soñar con amanecer en tus brazos  
  
2.-la sonrisa que me regalas cada ves que te miro  
  
3.- Me muero de amor al ver la luz de la luna iluminar tu rostro  
  
4.-,Mi mente te piensa y mi piel te desea  
  
5.-cada que tus manos me acarician  
  
6.-tus labios rojos (que no dejas de mover)  
  
7.-las delicadas hebras de tu cabello que se mueven con el viento  
  
8.- Del cielo eres mi ángel preferido  
  
9.-adoro el tiempo que compartes conmigo  
  
10.-siento celos cuando estas con alguien que no sea yo  
  
11.-por que entraste en mi corazón y ya no te dejare salir  
  
12.- por que tu me entiendes como yo te entiendo  
  
13.- por estar a mi lado sin saber si te amo  
  
14.- por que te necesito para ser feliz  
  
estas son mis 14 razones para decir TE AMO y si aun no te están conforme aun hay algo mas....  
  
Duo levanto la vista para ver a Heero a los ojos y este sonrió mientras se acercaba, sus rostros quedaron sin distancias y Heero presiono los labios de Duo para besarlo tiernamente y después de unos segundos murmuro sin despegar sus labios  
  
-"Te amo....."-  
  
-"ohh Heero yo también te amo"-respondió emocionado mientras se abalanzaba para abrazarlo mas y ambos casi caen dentro de la fuente  
  
las risas de ambos fueron callas por sus besos y así se quedarían juntos después de este :  
  
14 de febrero del 2004.  
  
Las pequeñas alas cubiertas de blancas plumas cortaban el aire como una tierna caricia que se dan unos enamorados , el pequeño soltó una risita juguetona mientras veía el paisaje bajo sus pies y se sintió orgulloso de su trabajo sosteniendo con fuerza su pequeño arco  
  
Dio una ultima mirada a su trabajo y se fue contento aleteando por el cielo y entonando una tierna canción ...  
  
Feliz día de San Valentín les desean  
  
Cupido y Lady Une Barton.  
  
(dedicado a todas las personas que hacen mi vida mas fácil y agradable) 


End file.
